1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for fixing a printed circuit board of a refrigerator, and more particularly, to an apparatus for fixing a printed circuit board of a refrigerator installed at a main body of a refrigerator so as to control a refrigeration function.
2. Description of the Background Art
Lately, as a refrigerator is multifunctionalized, a size and an installation position of a printed circuit board for controlling a refrigeration function is importantly considered.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing a conventional refrigerator.
As shown therein, at the conventional refrigerator, a fixing apparatus 10 covering a printed circuit board 2 is coupled with an upper portion of the refrigerator main body 1 (or rear surface thereof) by bolts 11. At a lower portion of the refrigerator main body 1, a lower cover 3 is installed.
However, in the conventional refrigerator, the fixing apparatus 10 is installed at the upper portion of the refrigerator main body 1 (or a rear surface), and the printed circuit board 2 is mounted in the fixing apparatus 10. For this reason, in case of repairing or replacing the printed circuit board, since bolts 11 have to be fully unthreaded in order to disassemble the fixing apparatus 10, it is difficult to repair and replace the board 2, and it takes much time to complete the work.